mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Wish/00
I look around. A dark room: big and square. Very little light creeps through the air, making it difficult for my eyes to adjust. As they do, my nostrils are permeated by the scent of mould and.... blood!? I look around quickly, and find what I believe to be the source of the bloodied smell. Four people, who I presume are no longer among the living, lay around the room. All our facing the floor as if having been dragged into the room. A girl, with long blonde hair and wearing what appears to be a school uniform. A boy with short blond hair wearing what appears to be an aviator's jacket. Another girl with short hair that appears to be of a blue or silver colour; dressed quite formally. Lastly, a girl with spiky black hair and a bandana in her hair. After staring at the cadavers, waiting for them to move or something, I finally decide to crawl over to one. Stumbling over myself as I move sluggishly, it takes minutes for me to hobble over to the blonde girl's body. I nudge it slightly, and hear a moan. Surprised, I nudge her again, and this time her arm lashes out as if to attack me. She's alive. What about the others? One by one, I hobble over to the others and nudge them slightly. After an hour or so - my head spinning from nausea - I sit, back against the wall, staring at the people I once thought of as deceased. If they aren't dead, then what is the source of the bloody smell? Shaking my head, I turn my attention back to the people sitting in front of me. All of them screamed in horror and confusion as they awoke, while the black haired girl bit my hand as I nudged her. The golden haired lad smirks. "Well, since we seem to be stuck in.... whatever this place is, we may as well get to know one another." I shrug, though the dim lighting hides it. The golden haired boy continues; "I'm Gold." The blonde sidles over to him. "My name is Tara." then, snapping her head to me: "What the hell is going on, Disco Stu!?" I put my hands up in defence. "First off, my name is Juwon. Second, I have no clue." Black hair shakes her fist angrily. "I'm not gonna believe ya! Now TELL ME WHERE THE COOKIES ARE!?" .....I tilt my head in confusion. She just giggles. "I'm Blanky." Yes she is: blank in the mind, and name. "And finally," I turn my head to the blue haired girl speaking in, as expected, a rather formal tone, "my name is Ai. It is a pleasure to meet you all." Ai rests her hands on her legs. "Now, would anyone care to give a speculation for our current location?" Gold smirks in the darkness. I see a sort of cocky attitude gleam in his eyes. "A dark room." I glare at him. "No shit Sherlock. Any chance you could get less specific?" He stares dumbfounded at me for a moment, before his smirk returns to his face. "Urf." "Urf?" I tilt my head. "Urf." This is getting nowhere. I place my hand against the wall and hit it against an outstretched stone. Wincing in surprise, I tap it once to see if it is lose - which it is - before ripping it out of the wall. Big mistake: the wall falls away from behind me, and I quickly find myself tumbling head-over-heels down a hill. With a groan, I thud onto the ground, before I hear the voices of the others above me. "Think he's dead?" Gold asks. "Ow." I say, to grab their attention. "He's okay." Tara retorts. "Should we follow him?" "I'd say that would be our---" Ai says, only to be cut off by the joyous call of Gold as he jumps down to me, landing feet first beside me. Blanky lands a second later in a position similar to mine with a giggle. Tara and Ai slide down the hill slowly, and end up being the only two without injuries. "Well, now where are we?" I ask. Having only just gotten used to the room we had awoken in, I now find myself, and the others, in a large, cylindrical corridor. The rubble from the collapsed wall blocks the path behind us, pushing us towards the darkness. "A hallway?" Tara asks. She attempts to speak again, before lashing out in a scream as a roar sounds behind us. Shifting around, my gut fills with terror at the sight that sits before me. With a second passing in order for me to catch my thoughts, I jump to my feet in a panic. "RUN!!"